supersentaiheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kai Ozu
Role Call : The burning flame element!!Red Magician.MagiRed !! Kai Ozu is a fictional chacter of Mahou Sentai Magiranger.Kai Ozu is a 17 years ago boy and he is the youngest of Ozu Family. Character Outline A wizard who has power over the Burning Flame Element. Despite being the Youngest, he still follows the tradition of his fellow Red Rangers of being the team leader. He's a sophomore student who's into soccer and fights a lot with Tsubasa Ozu,his brother. Plot ﻿Mahou Sentai Magiranger He's straightforward and impulsive, which often leads to him making mistakes, but he is also kind-hearted and very brave for his age. He hates to be babied and wants to be treated like an adult. He was most upset about his mother's apparent death by Dark Magic Knight Wolzard, and swore vengeance for it, until he learned that Wolzard was his father. During the course of the series, he inherits many of Isamu's techniques, mainly his "Blazing Storm" and lives by his father's saying "Chance is something you make yourself." His primary attack is "Red Fire", where his body is engulfed in flame creating a Phoenix which burns any adversary it flies through. As Red Mage Legend MagiRed (レジェンドマジレッド, Aka no Mahōtsukai Rejendo Majireddo), Kai's MagiBolt "Flares Up Flame", which is more powerful than Red Fire. In the special "Tokusei Magiranger Special", Kai drops his MagiPhone into the Mini Garden Spring while dueling with Hikaru and the Goddess of the Mini-Spring gives him the option of getting either a Silver MagiPhone or the Golden GripPhone and so he lies to gain the Golden GripPhone and with it, the ability to become Heavenly Hero KaiShine (Tenkū Yūsha Kaishain). As KaiShine, he wears MagiShine's armor, with a red neck scarf in place of MagiShine's flowing golden cape. However, he accidentally transforms himself into a duplicate of Hades Beast Spider and since he lied to get the Golden GripPhone, its magic is closed off to him, fortunately the Goddess of the Mini-Spring is able to use magic to restore him when he pledges to never be dishonest again and is returned his normal MagiPhone. In the end of the series, he becomes a sort of a liaison between the "Surface World" and Infershia. He also now dresses in his father's traditional Magitopian robe and so foreshadows that he will carry on his father's legacy as a great warrior of magic. GoGo Sentai Boukenger Vs. Super Sentai AkaRed in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai transformed into MagiRed and fought against the monsters. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger A few years later, Kai fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangnack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War.After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders.AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. When Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger landed on earth their guide Navi told them to find,"A man dressed in black". This man turned out to be none other than Kai, calling himself "A magician who forgotten his magic"and ]] challenged Gokai Red and Green. With assistence from his Heavenly Saint Flagel, Kai helped Gokai Green realize the "true power of the Magirangers", which turned out to be courage. It's also illuded that he might've given GokaiOh the power of MagiDragon to transform into MagiGokaiOh. MagiRed Legend Form Role Call : The burning flame element!!Red Magician.Legend MagiRed!!! ﻿ He can transform himself into a Legend MagiRed if he says : Chou Mahou Henshin ~Maagi Magi Magiiro~.He can transforms into a Majuu,MagiFirebird.﻿ Weapon and Mecha 'Weapon:' *'MagiPhone' *'MagiSticks/MagiStick Sword' *'Mahou Glove Magipunch' *'MagiDialRod' *'Legend MagiRed' Majin and Majuu: *'MagiPheonix' *'FireKaizer' *'SaintKaizer' *'MagiFirebird' 'Profile' *'Name : '''Kai Ozu *'Age : 17 ('''Mahou Sentai Magiranger), 23 (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) *'Sentai Ranger :' MagiRed *'Sentai Series : '''Mahou Sentai Magiranger *'First Appearance : Magiranger Stage 1 ( The Morning of Departure ~Maagi Magi Magiiro~) *'Last Appearance : '''Gokaiger Episode 3 (Changing Courage into Magic ~Maagi Magi Go Gokai~) *'Actor : Atushi Hashimoto *'Actor Age : '''18 ('Mahou Sentai Magiranger), 24 (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) '''Trivia Category:Red Heroes Category:Sentai Ranger